Summer Loving
by RinoaRaine
Summary: It was a hot summer day and love blossomed between two unlikely souls. Luxord x Marluxia! There may be a lemon later, review if you want one or not!


It was a hot summer's day, though that was no surprise since summer was only half over. Most of the Organization was inside the Castle or swimming, but not Marluxia. The pink-haired man was walking around outside, enjoying the fresh air and the sight of all the healthy plants. He felt safest and calmest surrounded by plants and nature.

Marluxia sighed happily and sat down beneath a Willow tree. It was getting too hot to be out in the blaring sun so he decided to rest. He leaned against the tree and before he knew it, he was out like a light, snoozing in the hot summer weather.

Luxord went to the kitchen for his normal afternoon tea and looked around. There was no sign of anyone so he reached up and stole a bit of Marluxia's tea blend. He did it often, but he was pretty sure the man didn't know about that or else he was fairly sure he'd be dead.

He brewed the tea and sipped it softly while thinking out the rest of his day. It was fairly hot out, but a little heat never hurt anyone. He finished up his tea and made his way outside of the castle. It was fairly nice out considering the time of year. He looked around as he walked and spotted a certain black and pink form under a tree. He walked over and smiled softly at the sleeping pinkette. He knelt beside him and brushed surprisingly soft pink locks from the gentle face. The man, though he was barely able to even be called such, looked so calm and sweet and innocent when he was asleep.

He had secretly liked Marluxia for awhile now, but the time had never been right to tell him his feelings. Plus, he had no way of knowing how Marluxia would respond. He didn't seem the type to commit, the other boy was probably no older than 21 if even that. He sighed and just sat by the sleeping form until he began to stir.

Marluxia groaned and shifted as he slowly woke up. He let his eyes slowly open and the first thing he saw was a pair of deep blue eyes. Then as his eyes widened in surprise he noticed just who was sitting by him. He scrambled up quickly and straightened out his clothes, "What are you doing out here, Luxord?" Marluxia asked a faint blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe the Brit had been there while he slept!

The Brit just smiled and stood as well. "It's such a nice day outside, I thought I'd take a walk and spotted you over here." He noticed the blush and his smile only grew," Poppet, would you like to walk with me for awhile? No reason to let such a nice day go to waste right?" Luxord asked holding his hand out to the hesitant pink haired man. He smiled once more when Marluxia placed his hand in his.

"Where are we walking to?" He asked Luxord.

"Somewhere secret, Poppet. You'll like it I promise." The blonde reassured his companion. He led him along until they reached the bank of a shallow river. There were a lot of flowers and tall grass around them."So do you like it?" He asked.

Marluxia smiled and nodded, "Yes, its gorgeous here, Luxord…"He said in amazement. Unconsciously he laced their fingers and moved a bit closer to the Brit. "Can we stay here for awhile, Luxy?"

"Yes we can." He suddenly grinned," Luxy?" He asked.

"W-what? I-I didn't mean to say that it just kind of came out. Sorry." Marluxia stammered.

"It's okay…And you're really cute when you're embarrassed." Luxord gently stroked his cheek and smiled when that pretty pink color came up on that face once more.

"I am not cute." He protested, though he only succeeded in making himself even more adorable to the Brit.

"Of course you're not, Poppet." Luxord said with a chuckle. "Come sit with me, Marly." He said pulling him to sit down by the river. He gently wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him closer to him as they sat there. He half expected Marluxia to stiffen or try to move away, but he made no sign of being unwilling. He smiled and pulled Marluxia close. The pinkette laid his head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset slowly over the horizon. He smiled and kissed Marluxia's head. He could've sworn he heard a tiny sigh escape his lips but he wasn't sure.

Marluxia sighed happily and watched the Sunset with Luxord. He felt really calm and safe beside the man. He never would've figured that Luxord would be someone he wanted to get close to, but he really did. The man was nicer than he pegged him to be, and he was having a good time. He gently nuzzled Luxord's neck with a smile.

"Marluxia?" Luxord asked turning to face Marluxia.

"Yeah?"He asked softly, his face illuminated by the setting sun as he turned as well.

Luxord gently took his hand, "I love you, Marluxia." He confessed. He braced himself for an outraged response, a slap, rejection…anything but what happened.

"I-I love you too, Luxord." Marluxia said. Luxord smiled and pulled the pink haired man into a soft and loving kiss as the sun finally set beneath the horizon.


End file.
